


【尊礼】诡计

by fly_fish (flying_fish)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/fly_fish
Summary: 本文主题：周防尊X宗像礼司。《诡计》是2018写给周防的生贺文，共分为上下两篇。





	1. 1

诡计 上篇 P1

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

8月13日 晴 14：30

Scepter 4 的室长办公室里，淡岛世理和伏见猿比古正在进行日常的工作汇报。两人并排站在办公桌前，手里各抱着一摞文件，依次向室长宗像礼司讲述文件内容并要求批示。

大概是正值中午暑热，大家的精神看起来不是很好。宗像时不时将视线投向窗外，那明晃晃的炽烈的阳光晒得植物都无精打采。办公室里并没有装空调，自从成为王了之后，他对温度都变得不再敏感，即使是这样，仍然能感觉到外面的热浪滚滚：“今天真热啊......”

“诶？对不起，您说什么？”伏见对室长忽然的自言自语有些摸不着头脑。

“没什么，请继续。刚才你说上半年的异能人群户籍登记完成了是吗?”宗像端起红茶抿了一口：“名册拿来给我吧！”

伏见将一本装订好的名册放在宗像的桌子上，然后开始简单总结道：“您交待的要特别留意赤族人员的变化，成员比去年新增了4人。权外异能人士共11人。”

“伏见君，权外人士是有他们自由行动的权利，但是一旦发现他们擅自使用异能扰乱社会生活，立即监管起来。”宗像一边翻阅着本子一边安排道。

“是。那么，赤族的扩员是否需要纳入我们的管理范围内呢？”伏见面无表情地问道，他知道这部分也是室长很在意的。

桌上的文件正翻到标记有”赤族”的那一页，宗像礼司的视线在那页面上快速地浏览着，脸上一掠而过的微笑让人看不明白，半分钟后他说道：“收盟臣是每一个王的权力，我们原则上是不用干涉的。但是他们扩员必须要合适的范围活动，如果发现有人自持异能者，随意使用破坏正常社会秩序的一样要逮捕。”

站在另一侧的淡岛将手里的一张印有“地震局”的文件拿了出来，小心地摆在宗像的面前：“这个是刚才收到的传真，您看一下。”

“晚上9点至凌晨2点之间有地震预警.....”宗像小声念着，“5-7.5级的地震啊......”

“这次的地震预警发来的比较早，我们还有时间安排。室长，需要安排增加夜巡的人员吗？”淡岛请示道。

宗像从抽屉里拿出一张紧急行动调令，签好自己的名字递给淡岛：“增加两队人员吧，今年权外登记在册的人员比去年多了2人，防止有人趁乱生事，就拿着我的手令立即采取必要的手段。如果有人在地震中遇到危险，我们也可以施与援手。”

“是！” 淡岛拿过调令。  
这时候，伏见手里的iPai忽然发出了滴滴的声音，像是收到了信息。室长和淡岛的视线都被吸引了过去。

“啊，对不起！”他为忘记关掉声音道歉，然后站到一侧滑开显示屏，红色的信息框弹出来了，这代表有紧急事件发生了：“室长！昨晚上御柱塔的侍卫遇袭了！要求我们配合御前行动。”

淡岛的眼睛顿时睁大许多，而宗像礼司却不慌不忙地问：“是谁做的有线索吗？”

“受伤侍卫刚刚才苏醒过来，说是一个带着火光的红发男人。”伏见脸色一沉，不好的预感袭来：“难道是......！”

“红发男人啊......”宗像用那修长的手指推了以下镜框，“周防......尊吗？”

淡岛挺直身体，请求道：“室长，我请求带领2队人去逮捕他回来。”

宗像站起身来，看着外面地面上因高温产生的像是水波纹的光线，快速思考了一下：“我亲自去一趟吧！再说，他如果不配合，以你也是对付不了的。”

“那么，需要带多少人，我现在马上去安排。”伏见问道。

“伏见君，你去通知秋山和弁财10分钟后在大厅等我。”宗像似乎并不惊讶他对周防的指认，有条不紊地下达指令。“你亲自过去，去看一下御前的那个受伤的侍卫，要拿到真实可靠的口供。”

“是！”两个人异口同声地应道，然后退了出去。

“会是......尊哥吗？”伏见心里嘀咕着，但是马上又陷入自我厌恶中：“啧！这不关我的事吧......”

淡岛看到他在走神：“在担心赤族的事吗？”  
“啊.....没有。有什么工作要安排吗？”

淡岛把刚才室长给的手令交给了伏见：“我去御前的话，不知道什么才能回来，如果在这期间发生地震，就由你来调配人员。”  
伏见将手令收好：“放心吧！这里有我呢！

==============================  
诡计上篇 P2

HOMRA的酒吧，挂出了今日休业的牌子，但里面却传出一阵阵的嘈杂声。中午气温峰值达到37度，大家都躲在酒吧里喝着冷饮解暑，欢声笑语中讨论的只有一个主题：要为他们的King准备一个生日party。草薙出云负责准备食物，十束多多良负责组织节目，安娜捧着果汁坐在一边听得津津有味，八田和镰本在旁边时不时插嘴说出一些搞笑的点子，让这狭小的空间里欢声笑语不断。

但是今天的主角周防尊，却窝在沙发里睡觉，任凭他们制造多少噪声似乎都与他的午觉无关。

“喂！King，快醒醒了！”十束轻轻推了推周防的肩膀，“大家想问问你要什么生日礼物？”

“吵死了......”周防揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，虽然抱怨着被打扰的好梦却还是起身了。“又不是小孩子了，还过什么生日。”

草薙从吧台递出来一杯冰水，让八田给周防拿过去：“难得大家开心嘛！这几个月青组的人一直在整顿，搞得大家情绪都很低落。正好遇到你生日，我们就想借机放松精神，你也配合一下吧！”

“尊哥，说吧！你想要什么我们都想办法办到！”八田嚷着，大概他是受不了热的体质，穿着背心都热得满头大汗。

周防尊一口将那冰水喝完，从茶几上找了支烟点上，眯着眼睛瞟着八田：“我想要天上的星星。”

“King，拜托你认真一点吧！ ”十束也跟着笑了起来，“我谱了首新歌，吃蛋糕的时候弹给你听。”

草薙趴在柜台上对镰本说：“晚上主菜吃烧烤的话，啤酒还不太够，等会儿你和八田再去库房搬几箱上来吧。”

“放心，这些事就交给我们来办吧！”镰本一边喝着汽水一边说话，瓶子里被吹起了一串串气泡。

一直没有说话的安娜忽然从吧台跑了过来，坐在了周防的身边，手里的红色珠子浮了起来。

“怎么了吗？“周防看着她。

“有人朝这边来了。”  
安娜眨巴着漂亮的红色眸子：“尊，他来了。” 

八田擦了把汗水，有些烦躁地说：“安娜，谁来了？今天尊哥的生日，谁也别想找事儿！”

“哼，他还真是不怕热。”周防似乎感觉到是谁过来了，他岔开双腿整个人放松地靠在沙发上，朝空中吐了个标准的圆圈，脸上那紧绷着的肌肉忽然放松了许多。

叮铃铃——  
随着门上的风铃被响起，三个连门没都没有敲的人走了进来。刚才还欢声笑语的房间瞬间安静了下来。站在最前面的人走到了酒吧的中间，后面两个随从一样的人左右站开。

只见那人下巴微微抬起，面无表情地环视四周，最后把视线停留在了周防尊的脸上：“第三王权者周防尊，你涉嫌8月12日夜里11点一起袭击御柱塔侍卫的案件，请你跟我们回去协助调查。”

周防尊慢吞吞地站起身来，走到那人的面前：“那么请第四王权者宗像礼司告诉我，你们是有什么证据说我袭击了御前的人？”

“受伤的侍卫是证人。”宗像礼司解释道，“在扣留你的期间，可以找律师或者找证人、证据证明你的清白。”

周防嘴角微微上扬，不屑地笑了起来：“你是不是想着最好能永远扣留我，这样你就省心了？”

宗像昂起头，和他那充满挑衅的眼神对视着，用一种强硬到几乎是命令的口吻说道：“这次是御前的人受伤，我认为不管你是不是无辜的，至少应该有个配合调查的态度吧？”

“喂！我可不管你是谁，总不能想抓谁就抓谁吧！”首先跳起来的是八田，他大声叫道，“昨天尊哥很早就睡了，根本没有出去过！”

宗像的眼睛一刻也没从周防的脸上移开，也根本没有理会八田的抗议，他接着说道：“周防，我们走吧！”

“宗像，能不能给个面子？”只见草薙已经从吧台里走了出来，手里端着杯冰水递给宗像，“这里面没有酒精的。明天再去可以吗？”

宗像并没有接那杯水，而是在等待周防的答复。

真让人火大。  
宗像那双紫色的眼睛总是能毫不避讳地一直盯着他看，似乎在逼他让步。周防咬着烟嘴说：“如果我不跟你去的话，是不是只有打一架才能解决呢？”

他的表情总算有些变化，甚至说有些愠怒，周防渐渐有些得意了。

“你不讲道理也要有个限度。”宗像的眼神也渐渐凌厉起来，“既然是御前要求调查，如果你是无辜的，我们自然会证明你的清白。”

“哦.....既然这样的话，不能不给老爷子一点儿面子了。”周防将烟头丢在烟灰缸里摁熄，无奈地说道。

“尊哥，但是今天是——”镰本急忙说道，希望宗像能通融一下。

但是周防举起了右手掌，示意他不要再说了。正如宗像一直盯着他看一样，周防也毫不客气地回看着他，那白净的脸上似乎闪过一丝胜利者的笑意，炯炯有神的眼睛翕动了一下，转身向外走去。

奇怪的是，周防并不讨厌他露出这样的表情。

跟在宗像身后的弁财和秋山很惊讶今天的赤王竟然会愿意接受宗像的建议。周防看着满脸失望的大家，皱着眉头说：“喂喂，你们别这样啊！我又不是不回来了，烧等我回来再吃也可以。”

================================  
诡计 上篇 P3

“尊.....”安娜轻声呼唤着，但是尊哥已经上了scepter 4的专用车了。

草薙搂着她的肩膀问道：“安娜，别担心，既然不是他做的很快就回来了。”

“不是的.....”安娜看着桌子上滚动的珠子，“他好像很开心的样子。为什么？”

“诶？”草薙对她的话感到诧异，尊刚才有开心吗？我怎么没有发现啊？

赤王坐在后排座位，弁财坐在他旁边，但是他根本无视蓝色制服的存在，摆出了一个让自己舒服的姿势随意地坐着。为了不引起骚动，宗像礼司并没有把警报拉响，车内的空气沉闷的让人窒息，宗像透过后视镜看着周防，那张随时都睡意朦胧的脸看不出任何慌张，心不在焉地看着窗外。

周防尊的的项链，在太阳光照到的时候，反射出很强的红光，宗像眯起了眼睛，下意识地推了下镜架。然而当他再抬头的时候，竟然发现周防尊同样是通过后视镜注视着他。颜色较淡的鎏金瞳孔犹如狮子一样，随时警惕着。

对视了大约半分钟，宗像礼司忽然意义不明地微笑了一下，倒是让周防尊摸不着头脑，他移开了视线。这让他心里忽然变得很烦躁，如同在草原上遇到了对手，先移开视线的就是输，想到这里他不悦地撇了撇嘴。

周防尊被带到了拘留室，因为证据还不够充分并没有给他上手铐，拘留室里面虽然比监狱要舒服的多，却也是重重关卡，监控摄像头24小时注视着这里。

这里可比HOMRA安静得多。  
周防抓了抓头发，看来蓝衣服的人并不是马上要审他，可以继续睡那个午觉了吧！他现在房间正中，大大地伸了个懒腰，然后倒在小床上开始打盹。

这个午觉不知道睡了多久，直到周防隐约听到门响，有人来了。

“嘁！终于来了吗？”他揉了揉眼睛慢慢坐了身来。

进来的人正是宗像礼司。  
他的蓝色制服在并不明亮的光线下依然引人注目。宗像身材修长，大概是想在气势上压制周防，他总是腰背挺直，下巴微微上扬。眼镜后面紫色瞳孔看不出任何情绪，嘴唇紧闭着，长得容貌俊秀，却总是一副傲视万物的样子。

明明那么讨厌他，却总是在我身边出现。明明就是抵触他的干预，却又没办法无视他。见宗像不说话，周防微微叹了口气：“昨晚上头疼，10点就睡了。真的没有出去。”  
“有谁能够为你证明？”宗像问道。  
“我睡觉的时候安娜还醒着的，八田在陪她看电影。”周防从裤子口袋里拿出香烟点上。

“对不起，这里禁烟。”  
嘭——！屋顶传来一声短促低沉的爆炸声，原来是周防将那烟雾报警器炸掉了：“抱歉啊，没烟抽我会死的。”

“哼！还是和以前一样妄为，没有意识到自己被逮捕了吗？”宗像礼司的语气露骨得表现出鄙夷，“那我再问你，除了你的赤族成员，还有谁能证明你10点以后没有出去？”

周防蓦地抬起头看着他那怀疑的表情，调侃道：“我的房间只有我一个人住，其他……不是赤族的人？宗像，你.......指的是女人吗？”  
宗像没有接他的话，走到办公桌前拿了一个玻璃烟灰缸放在他的面前：“一定要抽烟的话至少不要把烟灰掉得到处都是。”  
“你这个人……”周防不耐烦地看着他，“你们应该能查监控的吧？到底是不是我？”  
“监控.....被损坏了，还在恢复中。”宗像答道，稍顿了一下继续说道：“说起来，今天8月13日，是你的生日吧”  
“嗯。”

沉默，诡异的沉默。

所以，我才讨厌他。  
周防尊从余光都能感觉到宗像一直盯着他，一种令人很烦躁的束缚感，即使不展开圣域，都能从那视线中感觉到。他清了清嗓子道：“宗像，我跟你到这里来，只是考虑到老爷子的面子，可不要以为能就这样困住我。”

“我希望你能配合调查。”宗像微微笑了一下，继而以相同的语气说：“周防，你也不要以为就这样能从scepter 4 出去。”

“相不相信我随便你，到明天下午3点，如果还证明不了我的清白.......宗像，我要把这里烧成灰烬。”

看着周防慢慢地走了过来，那不羁的笑容背后，映射出压制不住的力量。忽然，宗像的视线停留在在他手指间舞动的火光上：“烟，还有吗？”

“诶？这里不是禁烟吗？”周防嘲笑着，却还递了一支给他。

“既然这里已经被你污染了，那么我也抽一支吧！”不一会儿，淡淡地烟雾从他的唇间溢出，刚才凝重的空气似乎也轻松了不少。“在还没有找到真凶前，你必须要留在这里，这是规矩。”

他不带烟，却带着打火机。  
周防一直觉得宗像是个很难理解的人，最近几次的交手这种感觉越来越让他介意。他忍不住又向前走了几步，不屑地说道：“那是你的规矩。”

==================================  
诡计 上篇 P4

即使是周防已经走近到不到10公分的距离，宗像依然是巍然不动的。那双眼角微微上扬紫色眼眸，似乎告诉对方任何时候他都不会退让。大概是烟雾缭绕的地太密集，宗像眯起了眼睛：“周防，你什么时候才能学会适应这个世界的规矩？”

这时，周防听到外面轰鸣的声音，朝门的方向望去。而宗像也听见了，来不及做任何反应，整个房间像是被人恶意发力的摇篮，剧烈的摇晃着，两个人措不及防地都跌撞起来。

外面的轰鸣声，是Scepter 4牢房紧急关闭时机器发出的声音。为了防止罪犯逃脱，遇到紧急情况所有的门都将关闭，1小时候才能被重新打开。一时间，所有的主要照明全部熄灭了，只有应急灯在工作着。  
地震吗......周防一把拉住宗像想要拽他到墙边，转头时却感觉到有柔软温润的触感碰到自己的唇，微凉且带有相同烟草气息。

可恶！  
他只迟疑了半秒，便将那始终沉默的人抱在怀里拖到墙边，宣示主权般地撅住那双唇。

地面的摇动开始减弱，而周防尊的力道却越来越大。宗像礼司的背被挤压靠墙，甚至能感觉到骨骼的声响。

那是一个粗暴且急切的吻，强迫与对方的舌尖起舞，在口腔内寻找着更亲密的接触。脸贴得如此之近，近到几乎要窒息。

等地面终于平静下来，宗像却一把将周防推开：“可以了。“

周防的双手手撑在墙上，借着应急灯的微弱光线看着宗像，他还从没有这么近的距离看过他，炽热的呼吸直接喷在宗像的脸上：“还不够……”  
忽然觉得眼镜非常碍事，他伸手去拿的时候，宗像却自己取了下来：“你果然是野蛮得让人嫌弃！”

他还是那么傲慢，真让人火大！   
宗像波澜不惊的语气让周防更加烦躁起来，他的手抓住那纤细的脖颈处抚摸着，那细腻的皮肤触感令他吃惊，摸到喉结的时候，他察觉到宗像吞咽了一下。

“你不会是想在这种地方侵犯Scepter 4的室长吧？”宗像带着开玩笑似的口气说着，伸手抓住了他的手腕，制止了他继续前进的手。

“你觉得呢？” 他的左手移动到腰部的时候，摸到了一个硬物，原来是天狼星。

宗像猛将他的手打开：“不要碰它，这个我自己来。”他熟练地将剑取了下来，靠在了墙边。

周防注意到左上方闪着的蓝色应急灯的监控器，稍稍使用了力量便将那机器炸得粉碎。现在没心情听宗像说教，一把将他那碍事的制服扯开，直到露出赤裸的胸膛。一边亲吻咬噬着他的锁骨一边将手伸向那偏瘦却结实的背部：”你瘦了”。

“是吗？彼此彼此吧！”宗像在他那腰眼的敏感处轻轻掐了下。

“宗像，你这个魂淡……！”这个小动作在周防心里点燃了熊熊火焰。  
他的唇一路来到胸口的时候，宗像淡淡的体味扑面而来，听到了他紊乱的心跳，满意地笑了。当手心划过那胸膛，捕捉到凸起的位置，指腹的厚茧粗鲁地揉弄着着他已然挺起来的乳尖。

“唔……”宗像的鼻息里传来短促的一声闷哼：“我又不是女人，这么做又意思吗？”

“你会喜欢的。”  
周防猛地将两个人的身体拉得更近，将两个人的下半身紧紧地贴在了一起：“你的意思是要做些更有意思的事吧！”

真是个好懂的男人！抵在宗像大腿处的灼热得几乎要烫伤皮肤，周防眼中跳跃着情欲的火光，危险且邪魅。他微微笑了一下，单手覆在周防的心口，从掌心传来的温度高得吓人：“赤之王终于要燃烧起来了吗？这么烫！”

“那就来感受一下怎么样？”这倒真不是开玩笑，周防的手顺着腰线越过皮带滑下去，在那结实不乏肉感的臀部抓了几把，他清楚地感觉到宗像的身体微微颤抖了一下。

“你的身体有点凉啊，要我就地展开圣域，帮你再加点温吗？”措不及防地把他转了个身，顺手就把上衣脱下来丢在了地上，然后从背后抱住了他，不耐烦地将那裤子拽下来。

“呵呵.....唔！”本来还想说点什么，股间突然被擒住令他咬紧了嘴唇，撑住墙体的手根本使不上力：“我可没兴趣和你在这么狭小的空间里打架......”周防的那粗硬的指关节，顺着勃发的性器纹理磨人的滑动着，那陌生的快感如同潮水一浪高过一浪，拍打着宗像的理智。

“啊……”从那倔强的唇间溢出短促的呻吟声。  
“宗像……我要抱你！”周防在那白皙得即便是黑暗中都移不开视线的背上亲吻着，所到之处无不滚烫，令那人战栗不已。于是更耐心地挑逗着宗像，直到他忍不住溢出的汁液弄得满手湿滑，随着宗像的呼吸逐渐紊乱，他感觉到手里的分身已经到了极限，“嗯？.....宗像，忍不住了？”

“是......”宗像礼司腰忍不住晃了一下，“如果你的技术就是这样了，还真让我失望呢！”

================================  
诡计 上篇 P5

嘁！被嘲笑了呢！  
“好湿……”

周防皱起了眉头，加快了手里的动作，却在他即将高潮时紧紧地扼住了它。怀里的人很明显地抖了，喉间哀怨地闷哼了一声：“啊——！呃……周防，你——！”

周防那沾满他蜜汁的手指悄悄地将阵地转移到了后穴，毫不客气地探入，宗像猛地吸口气：“喂，你能认真点吗？”

见他终于了有了在他耳边低语着：“想看看我的技术吗.....”

赤之王的下巴靠在宗像的肩膀上，他的身体已经蒙上一层薄薄的汗水，滚烫的气息在他耳畔引起一阵酥痒。宗像现在所有的注意力都集中在逐渐深入的指节，后穴被强迫扩张开的不适感超出了宗像的想像。

但也不全是不适感。  
“呀！”忽然，他的腰猛地弹起，这陌生的感觉令宗像瞪大了眼睛。

“这里吗？宗像，我发现你的秘密了！”

周防沙哑的声音在他耳边回荡，然后执拗地在那个位置搔弄着。前列腺是火热的肠道里藏着的一个情欲机关，每个男人都不能抗拒，哪怕是王。宗像鼻尖上的汗水滴落下来，仿佛有几万道闪电从他眼前划过，要不是周防在后面抱住他，恐怕真的要站不住了。

“你好烫……周防！”那胸膛如同块烙铁紧紧地贴着宗像的背，低沉有力的心跳如雷声般传来。

“真啰嗦！”  
周防的分身碰触到宗像身体的那一刻，两个人几乎同时发出了呻吟声。

“要是你再不反抗，我就要就进去了哦……”似乎在下最后通碟，他的手抚摸着宗像的唇。

坚硬如铁的部分已经耐不住性子探入几分了，宗像的声音变得有些含糊不清了：“哼……我如果说现在不要，你会停吗？唔……”他忽然将那手指咬在嘴里，令周防再也无法忍下去，搅动着那柔软的舌头，任由湿黏的唾液顺着手指滑落，一鼓作气挺进已然湿透地方。

“哈——！呼……”本就紧绷的身体瞬间绞紧，宗像忍不住喊出声。周防从鼠奚处一直冲上头顶的快感，他紧蹙眉头更加用力地撞击起来。

“你、你放松，不然吃亏的可是你！”  
宗像感觉到身体被生生撕开，来自那人的滚烫温度在他身体里放肆地点起欲火，此刻来不及思考太多。

想要到达欲望的彼岸，想要被这个人就此焚毁！

所以，他摸索着握住了周防紧扣在腰部的右手，掌心全是微凉的汗水。周防鼻翼间宠溺的回应，在那性感的后颈窝吻了一下：“这可不像你，耐心点！！”

宗像那微微颤抖的手，已经将所有的想法告诉了他：他要更多！

这昏暗的房间里，两个男人痴缠在一起，贪婪地索取着对方。根本无关什么王权身份，也无关什么性别地位，就是水到渠成。  
这一切只差一个契机，而今天刚刚好。

大概是察觉宗像的腰发抖得更加厉害了，周防探到他身前，以一种有些猥亵的手法抚慰着那焦躁的分身：“宗像，你一个人的时候有没有自——啊！”

不知道是不是宗像对他不知死活的问题进行的惩罚，周防被宗像猛然的收紧搞得措不及防，精关失守全部交代给了宗像，而手里亦被他的高潮弄得满手粘腻。

高潮过后的沉默，是尴尬的沉默。

宗像只在周防的身边休息了几分钟，没有多说一句话便起身去卫生间清洗了。而周防则是点了支烟让自己从刚才的欢愉中尽快清醒过来：那个人是宗像礼司，即使被我抱了，他也是个不能让人小看的青王。

“唔……”  
宗像穿好衣服后，从周防嘴里把那半支烟夺了过来，兀自抽了起来。

“宗像，其实我根本不是什么嫌疑人吧！”周防看着他那还泛着水光的紫色瞳孔，像是看穿一切似地问道。

“如果你没有嫌疑，我又怎么能请你到这里来呢？”青之王狡黠地回答，语气又恢复了居高临下的语调。

“喂，刚才你为什么吻我？”

周防恶趣味地追问，无非是想看他那张一本正经的脸会有怎样的反应。

宗像礼司吐了个歪歪扭扭地烟圈，半开玩笑地说：“谁知道呢……地震没站稳吧！”

这时候宗像口袋里的手机响了起来，是淡岛打来的。

“室长，御前的那个侍卫手术后醒了，详细描述了袭击他的人。”

=================================

诡计 上篇 P6

“是谁呢？”   
“一个会易容的权外者，为了报复社会……”

宗像挂掉电话后走向大门：“你是无辜的，周防你可以走了。”

“宗像，你真是个混蛋……”周防尊笑了，脸上的表情混合着恼怒和温柔。

他轻轻地推了下眼镜架，淡淡地说道：“呵呵，今天不是你生日吗？就当是……给赤之王一个惊喜吧！”

门被打开了，周防慢慢地走过去，耳边传来宗像得意地低语：“哦呀，今天好像是我赢了。”

真是恨透了他那副得意的神情！

周防知道他说得是刚才欢好的最后时刻被掌握了局面的事情，他不悦地看着宗像，像是权威被挑战了。

蜜色的瞳孔突然张大，眉头紧蹙。只见周防一把抓过宗像的领口，在他脖颈处狠咬下去。

“喂！”  
待宗像反应过来，周防已经放开他了：“多谢款待！礼物，我收下了哦。”

青之王的脸上漾起一个不会让他看到的微笑，他下意识地摸了摸隐隐作痛的脖子，就这样看着他扬长而去。  
=======================

“尊哥！尊哥回来了！没事吧！”八田美咲看到周防那么快就回来了，激动地叫嚷起来。

“我没事。我去睡了，好累。”周防尊心不在焉地看了一下深夜还聚集在HOMRA的八田和镰本，径直上楼去了。

“尊，刚才我们看到了你的达摩克利斯之剑。”草薙正在整理吧台，担心地问道：“在Scepter 4发生了什么吗？”

周防停住了脚步，看了看他：“没什么，大概……被吓了一跳吧！”然后继续上楼去了。

“尊……？”草薙真感到意外。  
“居然有人能让尊哥吓一跳？”八田睁大眼睛看着草薙。

8月14日 晴 10：00

“对了室长，昨晚上地震的时候，您在哪里？” 伏见刚刚汇报完地震的损失情况，顺口问道。

“出什么事了吗？”宗像礼司双手交叉，停下了手里的工作。

“我在紫藤路口的时候看到赤之王周防尊的达摩克利斯之剑了。”伏见有些担心地看着宗像，“他昨晚上不是被释放了吗？但是……”

“既然他是无辜的肯定要释放嘛。”室长继续批阅文件，“那个人总是任性妄为，剑出现在哪里都不奇怪嘛！”  
“哦……室长，您看这个，关于公共设施增设办法的建议书——！！”伏见突然愣住了，眼睛瞪得老大，嘴巴半张着说不出话来了。

“诶？又怎么了？”

“我有个重要的事情忘记办了，失礼了！”伏见朝宗像行了鞠躬礼，忙不迭地退出办公室了。

这个室长……在干什么啊！

伏见大步流星地朝办公区走去，脑海里挥之不去的是宗像脖子上明显的齿痕，虽然有衣领遮挡，走近了看还是很明显！！啊——！到头来他还是没有说他昨晚上去哪里了？！

“今天也好热啊！”  
宗像看着外面一大早就明晃晃的太阳，若有所思地望着窗外。

上篇 The End


	2. 诡计下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文主题周防尊X宗像礼司。  
> 周防给宗像的回礼，会是怎么样的呢？

诡计 下篇 P1

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq 

今天去市政厅参加全国防卫性安全提案会议，宗像礼司自坐进会议大厅，整整5个小时。除了几次必要性发言，他都保持沉默的，毕竟这是针对一般民众安全提案会议，他所在了Scepter 4需要负责异能人士管理的部门。他的参会，虽然是不可或缺的角色却没有特别大的意义。

“终于结束……了吗？”

市政厅会议主持人站在台上宣布会议结束的时候，宗像礼司也终于松了口气。 Scepter 4里还有成堆的事情在等着他处理，他向市长道别后就匆匆离去了。

9月13的下午，温度适宜，随着空气中的湿度增加，天空上云层渐渐厚了。宗像坐在副驾驶面无表情地望着街上的人来人往，大脑里却在思考别的问题。今天是副长淡岛世理开车来接他的，说的是很重要的事情。

“室长，室长？现在我们要怎么做，请指示？”淡岛见他走神，想要将他拉回现实。

宗像稍稍闭了下眼睛，歉意地说：“抱歉，想起了别的事情。你刚才说的是周防尊闯进了Scepter 4驻地吗？是为什么事情？”

“他说有话要当面问你……”副长的语气中带着许多自责：“什么也没对我们说，对不起！室长，我们没能拦住他！”

“这不怪你，淡岛。他要硬闯，你们所有人加起来未必是他的对手。”突然，一束强光从云朵的缝隙中透出，正好照射在宗像的脸上，他不禁眯起了眼睛。

他……终于还是找上门来了。

周防尊，第三王权者。因为过于自由化行动，经常会和宗像礼司交手的对象。在他身上，宗像能感受到一种异乎寻常的吸引力，热情中带着破坏性的，一种更自由放松的生活态度，而这些，都是他没有想过的。周防尊此刻肯定是怒不可遏，不然不会跑到驻地去找他，想到这里宗像轻轻地叹了口气。

等会儿会不会直接就打起来呢？宗像的脸色突然沉了下来。

之所以会有些顾虑，是因为和周防尊的关系，很微妙。

和他……有过一次关系，是肉体意义上的关系，发生在上个月他生日。

然后呢？没有然后。 

那天以后，宗像和周防一共战斗过两次，每一次都必须打起十二分精神去应对。那是当然的，每当他举起手里天狼星之剑，青之王的职责就要求他决不能有任何私心，相同的，和他交手的那位，似乎也没有任何手下留情的意思。

让人不愉快的是，周防每一次似乎都很享受和他的战斗。宗像下意识地摸了摸身边的剑，如非必要，他并不想在驻地和周防发生冲突 。

“室长，我们快到了。”淡岛一句话，让宗像立刻从对周防的猜想拉回了现实。

Scepter 4的大门开启，两个值班的队员向宗像行了礼，他微微点头表示回应，并没有问任何问题，径直往办公楼走去。

“他在哪里？”宗像问道。  
“刚才日高打电话说是……在您的办公室。”淡岛答道，她感觉到宗像似乎有些生气，小心翼翼地继续说道：  
“那个……周防尊威胁说不带他去就要炸掉Scepter4。”

“淡岛君，我没有怪他们的意思。”宗像平静地说道，“赤之王亲自到访，看样子是发生了什么不得了的事情了，我必须亲自去见他。”

通过一条长廊，在距离室长办公室还有不到10米的地方，宗像抬起左手示意淡岛世理不要再向前了。

办公室的门是半开的，还没进去就已经感觉到那不友好的气息，宗像像往常一样推开了门，只见周防尊嘴里叼着根烟伫立在窗前。他例行公事般地打着招呼：“哦呀，不知道赤之王大驾光临，我不巧今天有事走开了，真是失礼！”

宗像慢慢走到自己的办公桌前坐，周防也转过身来，盯着他说道：“收起那套装模作样的官腔，我可不是来找你叙旧的。”  
“那么，今天有何贵干呢？”宗像轻轻地推了下眼镜，微笑着问道。

“宗像，我底下的人不听话做错事，你要帮我管教怎么样都无所谓。”周防尊那鎏金的瞳孔突然睁大，板着脸说道：“要抓我的盟臣，至少要告知我一声吧？”

宗像脸上的笑容冷了下来：“抱歉，最近没有收到逮捕赤族人员的报告。你是不是搞错了呢？”

“昨天下午，香里一町目镰本看到野口江华进了春江酒店的大门，不一会穿着蓝衣服的人也进去了，然后野口就失踪了。”周防盯着宗像质问道，“你作为室长可别说什么都不知道。”

宗像从口袋里掏出手机：“伏见君，请马上到我办公室来一下。”合上电话后，他看着周防说道：“看来你并不相信我说的话，等伏见来了，你可以亲自问一下他。”

赤之王不置可否，眯起眼睛注视着宗像，而对方的紫色眼眸一样直视着他，两个人虽然都未出声，却像是进行着某种对抗，谁也不肯先移开视线。

=============================================================================================

诡计下篇 P2

“宗像……”  
终于，周防轻声唤着，嘴里叼着的烟灰掉落在了桌子上。

这温柔的声音唤起了宗像对那唯一一次情事的记忆，周防曾伏在他的肩头用那沙哑低沉的声音叫着他的名字。他脸有些发热，薄唇微启却不知道说什么。

正在两个人凝视的时候，伏见猿比古推门叫来了，看到这种情况有些尴尬的咳嗽了一声：“咳咳——！”

宗像用食指抵住镜架垂下眼睛，而周防却将视线转到了伏见身上，那神情不冷不热。

“尊……哥。”伏见不自然的打着招呼，虽然已经不在他的麾下，但每次看到他还是有点畏惧，刚才得到赤王闯进来的消息，等他赶到时周防人已经在室长办公室了。

“伏见君，请昨天你把出勤的情况口头汇报一下吧！”宗像微笑着看着他。

伏见的视线在二人间快速闪过，迟疑了片刻后点开了手里的笔记本电脑：“昨天上午10:30，一队去凉川三町目抓了一个能影响人感觉异能者，罪名是利用异能盗取便利店财物。15:15三队去香里抓捕一个买短效异能药物的人。昨天一共出勤两次，室长。”

“好的。周防，你也听到了，并没有赤族的人被抓回来。”宗像看着周防有点疑惑的脸，严肃地说道：“而且，你这种直接闯入Scepter 4屯所的行为，本身就欠妥吧？”

“既然我又破坏了你所谓的规矩，那你就逮捕我吧！”周防嘴里的烟，在房间上空形成一层淡淡的雾气。他的眼神无不挑衅的看着宗像：“就像上次那样把我关起来啊？”

宗像的脸色一沉，白皙的脸上掠过一丝不易察觉的红晕，但很快就恢复了冷静：“哼！我们的牢房恐怕关不住你这暴躁的赤王。既然我们这里没有你的臣子，那么可否请你离开了呢？”

伏见不知道他们打的什么哑迷，室长的脸色看起来不是好事，正当他想说离开的时候，周防双手撑在宗像的办公桌上，表情可怕的看着宗像：“既然我的人属于异能人士，又属于你权限管理的范围。那他现在失踪了，我报案可以的吧？”

那棱角分明的脸庞慢慢靠近，嘴角带着一丝邪气的笑，宗像已经感觉到了来自周防的压迫，他微微叹了口气：“好吧……！伏见君，等会你带一队人去春江酒店——”

“我觉得你最好能亲自去一趟。”周防直接打断了宗像的话，然后对伏见不耐烦地摆了摆手，示意他离开。

伏见目瞪口呆地看着周防的背影，心里实际上很是火大：为什么我要听你的安排啊！你又凭什么对我发号施令啊！然而他更吃惊地看到宗像朝他微微阖首，他只能隐忍着退出了办公室。

“一定要我亲自查吗？”待伏见关门离去，宗像礼司挑着眉毛说，“周防，我很忙。”

“不是你亲自查，我不放心。”  
周防搔弄着烈火般耀眼的红发，无奈的看着他。

宗像从座椅上站起来，拿起靠在墙边的天狼星，走到门边：“那就请带路吧！”

周防慢慢走了过来，拉住了他的手臂，又像刚才那样叫着他的名字着：“宗像……”

“周防，这里是Scepter4的办公室。”只见宗像右手已经握住剑柄，冰冷地说道，“你再敢乱来——”

那握剑的手指修长优美， 指甲修剪地很整齐。周防将自己的手覆在上面，微凉的触感很舒服：“抱歉啊！你这人活得太闷了，开个玩笑而已！走吧！”

这个人真是自由散漫惯了，任何地方都按照自己的意愿行事！宗像皱了皱眉头，然而不可否认的是，刚才他覆在自己手背上的那只手，很温暖。

========================================================================

诡计 下篇 P3

当宗像礼司和周防尊一起走进春江酒店大厅的时候，已经是傍晚时分的事情了。为了不引人注目，宗像还特地换了常服：黑色长袖衬衫规整地扎在西裤里，深蓝色的领带，上面带有Scepter 4印记的金属领带夹做工精良，加上他戴着的金边眼镜，整个是一个精英打扮的他，唯一突兀的就是他手里握着的天狼星。

“宗像，你还是穿制服比较合适吧！”出发前，周防撇着嘴评价道：“这打扮有够怪的。”

“我穿着制服单独行动不符合规矩，这样穿也为了不引起不必要的骚动。”宗像答道，“与其有空评价我，你还是多关注自己吧！”

周防看了看身上的T恤牛仔裤，蹙紧眉头一路上听完宗像的冷嘲热讽，人已经走到了酒店门口。

“麻烦您查一下，昨天一个叫野口江华的人是否办理了入住。”宗像径直走向前台，出示了证件后询问道。

工作人员确认他的身份后立刻点击着鼠标：“有，1808号房间。昨天15点办理的，而且今天还续费了。”

“周防，这个人还在酒店的，你怎么能说他失踪了呢？”宗像继续说道：“现在我们一起上楼去看看就明白了。”

“走吧。”他的表情却一点也没有变得轻松，双手插在口袋里往电梯方向去了。

电梯里狭小的空间，两位王者面面相觑。周防脸上忽然荡起奇怪的笑容，宗像从他那危险的眼神中感觉到威胁。

“周防，请你收敛一点。”宗像微笑着说，手里紧紧握着剑，脸上的表情却无比严肃。

“宗像，你放松一点吧！”周防叹了口气略带遗憾的说。

18楼的走道里安静极了，地面上铺着厚厚的地摊，走上去很柔软。两人一前一后地寻找着目标房间。

1808号房间门是虚掩的？  
宗像和周防对视了一下，用剑身推开了门。他走了进去却发现空无一人，这时候身后传来“嘭”的一声，是房门关上的声音。  
几乎是在宗像转身的那一刹那，被周防按在了大床上。根本不给他任何质问的机会，周防撅住那双唇热切地吻着，甚至缠住他的舌尖用力吮吸着。那带着淡淡烟草味的气息，沿着周防急促的呼吸近距离地吹到宗像的脸上，那如燎原之火般的情欲刺激的宗像头皮发麻。

“请问阁下这是要做什么？你是要强上吗？”周防从他的唇上离开的时候，宗像调整着呼吸，强作镇定地问道。

周防尊一副明知故问的表情看着他，轻轻取下了宗像礼司的眼镜，那堪称俊俏的脸就这样完全暴露在他眼底，沙哑着嗓音说：“当然是要做爱。”当他跪坐在宗像两腿间的时候，忙乱的解开衬衣扣子。宗像对他的袭击感到恼怒，抄起剑朝他的腹部猛戳了一下。周防痛得皱起了眉头，却丝毫没有放松力道，他不悦地啧了一声，用力按着宗像的手腕，天狼星被扔在床下。

“周防——唔！”  
容不得宗像礼司生气，周防重新吻住他的嘴，单手解开他的领带。宗像想用蛮力将他推开时，却被领带牢牢捆住了双手。  
“抱歉啊，宗像。”周防在他的喉结处舔了一下，引起他的蹙眉。越致命的地方越敏感，周防上次就发现了这点。

“今天9月13号，我来给你回礼了。”  
耳畔传来这样的低语，宗像长长的睫毛翕动着，嘴角勾起一丝笑意，任由他扯开自己的衣服。

宗像身上的皮肤雪白一片，甚至连痣都鲜有发现。上次在黑暗中没有看清楚的这次全部暴露在了周防面前，那乳首娇艳的颜色令他忍不住粗暴的揉搓，在那胸膛上恶意的啃噬出一片吻痕。

“呃……啊……”  
宗像发出一阵低吟，像是在努力克制。周防看出来他的倔强，故意有大腿去碰触宗像的已经鼓起来的股间：“硬了哦。” 

“周防，引我到这里来，你是故意的吧？嗯………唔……”那红色的脑袋正用力吮吸硬已经如石子般的乳头，感觉到宗像在扭动身体，他得意用牙齿轻轻的咬住它，谁知身下的人竟猛地挺起上身，而下身则又膨胀了几分。

“没想到堂堂青之王的胸部这么敏感～”周防看着那被自己唾液搞得湿黏且有些肿的小肉粒，满意地笑了，熟练地将他的西裤脱了下来。  
那撑起内裤的部分就这样被看着，宗像还是有些不自在的，“没想到堂堂赤之王也有那么恶趣味的地方。”

“啧！到了床上你就消停一会儿吧！”周防毫不犹豫地探入到内裤里，握住他喷张的性器，发现前端竟已经湿了，他忍不住毫无章法地揉搓起来。

“痛……”那男人手劲儿没个轻重，宗像蹙紧了眉头。

=================================================================================

诡计 下篇 P4

“太久没做了，你忍着点……”周防将他双腿扳开，将床头上的润滑乳倒在手上，小心地地探入了宗像的内部。

“呃！”他只有闭上双眼才能让自己放松下了，否则周防那已经燃气火花的双眼将把烧成灰烬。

“宗像……我知道你的秘密哦。”周防那蜜色的瞳孔一刻也离不开宗像微微抽搐且满是汗水的脸，手指熟练地在后穴里探索着。摸到某处时，宗像突然睁大眼睛，腰部用力向上挺起。

不一会儿，周防发现宗像又像从前那样一直盯着他，不，此刻正瞪着他。于是更加执拗地按压着那里，让那身体更加焦虑起来。而他自己也好不到哪里去，欲望让他体温急剧升高，下体剑拔弩张恨不得立刻插入。

但周防清楚身下这人是青之王，想要征服他，这是唯一的机会。

“周、周防……你解开我的手！快点……唔！”  
宗像的声音在发颤。就算是无关身份，他也很讨厌这样被完全操控的感觉， “其实你……你也想让我碰你的吧……”他凝视着周防因情欲而兴奋起来的脸，沙哑着嗓子说道。

嗯？……  
周防停下了动作，宗像那雪白的身体已经蒙上了一层淡淡的红色。虽然努力在保持冷静，脸上荡漾的情潮已经掩饰不住了。周防笑了笑，在那汗湿的胸口吻了一下：“那就让我看看你的本事吧！”

“周防，快点……”宗像催促着。  
手被解放出来的瞬间，宗像就翻身坐到了周防的腿上。搂紧他的脖子激烈地亲吻起来，双唇再次交叠的感觉却和刚才截然不同了，霸道且缠绵的汲取着对方的味道。宗像不耐烦地将那体恤脱掉，抱住那结实宽厚的背焦躁地抓挠着。

周防被他抓得很痛，却仍然任由他在自己身上撕咬着，就像报复周防刚才那样粗暴地对他。周防环住他的背，抚摸着纤瘦却极富线条感的身体。

赤之王的裤子被拽下来的时候，周防愣了一秒，他倒不认为宗像萌生了奇怪的的念头，只是宗像一言不发——

“喂！宗——”连名字都还没能叫出来，宗像已经将他的分身吞进嘴里。周防眉头拧成一团，因为他不得要领的舔舐，有点疼痛，又刺激地他想要释放。

宗像更像是在赌气，一边喘着粗气一边唇舌沿着周防性器的纹理甚至小孔都很用力吮吸着。

“宗像……可、可以了！”周防捧起在那里正卖力的脑袋，看到不知什么原因通红的脸孔意外的诱人，唾液顺着嘴角滴落，脖颈和鼻尖都是细密的汗水。

“够了！”周防已经被忍到极限了，一把将宗像从地上拽起来，抱在腿上。

随着那粗壮滚烫的家伙慢慢进入，宗像抓住周防胳膊的手也越发用力。

“啊.....！唔——”  
周防听见他喉间传来一声呜咽，显然快要受不了了，索性抱着他的腰用力挺进。这姿势能让自己的分身进入到很深的地方，而且很容易碰到那那情欲的机关。

两个人抱在一起汗水和体液混在一起，像是野兽交欢般相互撕咬着，渴求着。几乎忘记自己是谁，想要沉溺在这单纯的肉欲中。周防抓住宗像的腰凶猛地向上顶着，低头看见他的性器湿漉漉的发出淫糜的水光，他粗重地闷哼了一声：“再忍一下，马上就给你！”

忽然，周防伸手抓住他渴望抚慰的分身，咬紧牙关用更重的力量抽动起来。

“别——！啊！”

只见宗像那魅惑的紫色眼睛里溢起了泪水，眉心抽动着，嘴里含含糊糊地想要阻止周防暴走，但是已经感觉高潮即将来临，忍不住短促地叫出声来。

恍惚中，周防看到了他那被欲望征服的脸，咧着嘴笑了。听见宗像有气无力地骂了一声：“周防，你这个混蛋......“

那里面的液体很烫，像是火山喷发的岩浆，宗像觉得自己的灵魂都要被灼伤了。

周防想把宗像扶到床上躺着，没想到宗像却抓着他的手腕，脸上露出了可怕的不服输的表情：“还不够。要回礼的话……就这样结束……太失礼了吧！”

这还真像是青之王宗像礼司会说出来的话！

以往的每次较量中，他从来没有退让过，即使遍体鳞伤也没有认输过。就是因为他是这样的一个人，我才会被他那骄傲的蓝色吸引啊……  
周防忍不住笑了一声，翻身将他推到在床上：“宗像，在床上可不是争高低的时候，你可要想好了哦！” 

“ 如果赤之王周防尊的体力就是这样的话，不如换我来抱你。”宗像的眉毛挑动着。

可恶！  
周防心里暗暗骂了一声，决定继续释放着自己的热度和力量。

房间里喘息声此起彼伏，浓烈的荷尔蒙气味弥漫着整个房间，就这样一直折腾到凌晨2点。

======================================================================================

诡计 下篇 P5

周防最后放开宗像时，看到他很快睡去的样子，莫名的得意。他点了支烟，慢慢调整着呼吸，看着那英俊安详地睡颜，心底某处柔软的地方被碰触了。一边吞吐着烟雾，轻轻撩开那蓝色的头发，仔细端详着——这样的机会恐怕只有一次。

腹部靠左的位置，一块明显的青紫，那是宗像用剑鞘刺伤的，在周防终于冷静下来的时候，才察觉到很是疼痛。他瞥了一眼地上的天狼星：上次在拘留室里宗像可是连碰都不让他碰的。那是把做工精良的西洋剑是青之王的随身之物，象征着王权和力量。

也就是说对宗像非常.....重要。  
赤裸着上身的周防，任由鬓角的红发汗水滴落，想起刚才宗像那不依不饶的样子，心底产生了一个邪恶的想法。

次日清晨，外面下着小雨。  
淡岛世理和伏见猿比古按例去宗像礼司办公室开例会，听从今天的工作安排。两人都发现了今天的室长似乎有些......不在状态，然而他依然有条不紊地将待办的事宜一一做了批示。

“室长.....上周跟您提过的10月份举办剑术比赛的事，关于奖励建议书，您的意见是？”

“剑术....比赛。”宗像的脸上掠过一丝不快，抬头发现淡岛正不安地看着他：“前三名一共安排了20万日元，你看着准备吧！这次市里面也很重视，到时候会有领导人物作为嘉宾观赛，好好准备吧！”

“是。”淡岛世理应声道。  
“伏见君，你还有什么事吗？”宗像将眼镜取了下来，揉了揉干涩的眼睛。

宗像抬起手的瞬间露出了手腕处淡淡的勒痕，令伏见大吃一惊，看不出是什么原因造成的，他调整了下呼吸后翻开手里的文件夹说道：“昨天周防尊过来提到的那个野口江华，抓到了......”

宗像愣了一下，接着问道：“什么时候抓到的，理由呢？”

“凌晨3点，千原大街上编号42号的3个ATM机被盗。网络传送过来的视频监控，拍到了他使用异能将ATM炸毁了，二队出勤了4个人将他逮捕归案了。”伏见合上本子，请示道：“室长这要怎么处理，需要通知周防尊吗？”

宗像礼司看了看桌上的手机：“我会通知他的。”  
这时候淡岛世理的手机忽然震动起来。她退到一侧，按了接听键：“淡岛，请讲。”

“赤、赤之王周防尊来了，说是要找室长！”  
“来了就来了，慌什么慌！”淡岛呵斥道，“请进来吧。” 

宗像却站起来身来了：“不了，我还是亲自去迎接吧。”他刚刚走到门口，淡岛忍不住叫住了他。

“室长，您的剑呢？”  
诶？伏见这才发现室长的制服穿得整整齐齐，唯独腰间少了天狼星。这种情况简直闻所未闻。

“你们做好自己的事就好。”宗像的背影挺拔傲然，没有回头亦没有停步，直接朝大门的方向走去。

周防尊手里提着个黑布袋，慢慢朝宗像过来的方向走过去。细密的秋雨，不一会在两人的头发上沾满了点点的雨滴。宗像的精神确实差强人意，但是雨水淋下来顿时清醒了许多。  
“阁下竟然会做出这种事，令我对你刮目相看了。”宗像用手指推了下眼镜。

赤之王微微昂起头，像个恶作剧的孩子：“我就是想看看你没有它会是什么表情。”  
宗像的视线落在了他手里的袋子上，脸上浮起了阴云：“我答应了你的要求，没有连夜去抄你的老窝，你是否该把它还给我了？”  
“真是的……，宗像，你的态度要是能好点，我还没那么讨厌你。”周防鼻息哼了一声，但还是把剑从袋子里抽了出来递给了他，“至少，昨天的你还坦率一点。”

宗像礼司的脸上也露出一丝意义不明的笑容：“是吗？我觉得昨天的你要是能像现在这样还比较好。不要做那么幼稚的事情。”他停顿了几秒后，冷冷地看着周防尊：“那么，你手机里的照片是不是也可以删掉了呢?”

周防尊抹了一把脸上的雨水，稍稍愣了下神，扯着嘴角戏谑地笑了起来：“我、我根本没有拍啊！所以，一个小玩笑而已。”

那确实是开玩笑的，他昨晚上离开酒店的时候宗像因为体力消耗的很厉害还在昏睡。他把天狼星带走了，为了防止宗像暴走，发去短信说拍了他的睡颜，要等到第二天10 点过后归还剑时删除。

周防太好奇了，被整蛊的宗像会怎么样，事实上他很快就会知道了。

忽然，宗像的四周涌动起了不同寻常的气流，这气流冉冉上升，在雨水的映衬下出现不规则的光波，蓝色的如同烟雾般快速在他身边扩散开来，冲击波挤压着空气，就连周防尊也被包裹在内，这种力量在空间的断层内翻涌的感觉，周防太熟悉了。

“宗像你......！”他想要制止却已经来不及了——宗像礼司生气了！

============================================================================================

诡计 下篇 P6

“室长！！”站在二楼上的淡岛世理和伏见猿比古将刚才那一幕看的非常清楚，还在震惊地说不出话的时候，Scepter 4 庭院上空赫然出现了两把达摩克里斯之剑！！ 

“宗像，拔刀！”  
待宗像将天狼星拔出来的时候，周防尊知道今天势必要打一架才能离开了， 只见他身上火光闪现，如闪电般在硕长的身体上发出耀眼的光芒，一种炽热的力量在他的血管里快速流动起来，似乎必须要将那力量释放出来才能解脱。

“正好衣服被雨淋湿了，让我来给你来点温度吧！”周防将手里的火球朝宗像掷过去，而宗像精准无误地用手里的剑将那火焰斩成两半。

“哼！那就让我来试试阁下的温度够不够吧！”宗像配合手里的剑朝他腿部踢了过去以示回击。

“嗯哦？看来我还没有把你点燃啊！”  
“我被小看了吗？”宗像冷笑了一声。  
“来试试这个！”周防双手手里捧着火球朝他冲过去，抬起左腿就踢向他腰部。

青之王的招式灵活如猎豹，赤之王很享受和他的打斗，没一会儿还是忍不住问道：“喂！宗像，住手吧！你的状态不好吧?”

“你还是关心自己能不能吃得消吧！”

两人很快从驻地打到了外面更空旷的地方，当达摩克里斯之剑发出给更耀眼的光芒的时候，淡岛担心地望着空中那两把巨大的剑：“室长没关系吗？！我看他今天的精神不太好.....”

“他才不是那种需要我们来担心的人呢！”伏见撇着嘴，口气有些尖刻说：“我看他现在精神可好的很。”

“伏见！你太失礼了！”淡岛呵斥道。  
“是是，我们不该在这里妄议室长。”伏见没有兴趣继续观战了，他边走边向后朝淡岛挥手：“那是王之间的事，我们不会懂的。”

“是.....这样吗？”  
淡岛自言自语道。

在小雨中起舞的两人，确实不需要任何人懂，他们享受彼此力量的碰撞，他们享受征服彼此的快乐，甚至享受彼此带来的温度。

The End


End file.
